Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 11th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from June 11th, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''Save it for the floor. We are now in session. Our Dwarven friends invited us to a get together they were having, does anyone want to speak about that? No one? That is too bad. I am sure it was a lovely time. Our friends in the Vanguard are good people. We are having so-. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I can. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Oh please do, Senator Shadesong. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Our allies among the Dwarven Vanguard invited us and many others to partake in something of a crafts fair. Their armor and rune smiths were working to repair and make enhancements to peoples armor and equipment at no charge, and I was even treated to the General, Foghas, spending some time educating me on the finer details in armor repair. It's always great to have kind, dependable allies who won't cast one out into the plagued-lands or the cold to starve or die in exile over differences in lifestyles. Likewise that they're properly allied to the King, and have thus not betrayed their oaths and compacts. It was wonderful, and I'd recommend much more people show out to support their endeavors. Zanbor Emerson: Right… Thank you Senator Shadesong. Oliviaxi Shadesong: Happy to serve Dalaran faithfully Speaker. Zanbor Emerson: '''That seems to be about it for this week. Next week is the Tournament of Ages. Go enjoy yourselves at the festivities I am sure there will be a lot of things for everyone to do. I am not sure if you can still sign up to participate in the various contests, you'd have to talk to one of the organizers. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I expect a crushin' show of power. I will obliterate all who stand against me in the ring. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Hearthsone sir? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''No. '''Laeran Dawnstrike: Point of order. The supplicant has not been called upon to speak. Zanbor Emerson: '''I must ask that those not called upon to speak please refrain from doing so. Repeatedly speaking out of turn is cause for removal from the session. Senator Alexander are you participating in one of the contests? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I will be participatin' in th'jousts an' fightin' games. I don't play cards. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''On behalf of the Senate I wish you the best of luck and I know you will do us proud. Senator Shadesong you mentioned that you are also participating? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: I'll be participating in Hearthstone. I've found myself with enough time to develop a love of the game while on long-term scouting ops or while doing paperwork that I'm giving it a go, work permitting. If you aren't playing it, I recommend you do. It's an amusing diversion, and you don't even need to punt small squeaking animals to do it, like you would with Marmot Ball. Zanbor Emerson: '''Right. Again I encourage everyone to go out to the tournament. There will be something from everyone there. The floor is now open to members and guests who wish to speak. Please raise your hand and step into the center when called upon. Thank you. Ambassador Tyrgonfal, knew what was going on. You have the floor. '''Tyragonfal: Thank you, Speaker Emerson. As the Provost of Auxillary Affairs for the Church of the Holy Light, I wanted to invite you all too please be sure to visit our Blessings Booth at the tournament for a free blessing. That is all. Light be with you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Shadesong you have the floor. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Thank you Speaker. I'll apologize in advance, because this will not likely be swift, but I will do my best to be as matter of fact about this as I can, and I hope in turn you will all realize the seriousness I take this matter with. I have served alongside many of you in combat. I have fought with most of you, bled with most of you, and even tackled the most hated of our foes together with you, the might of our dreaded enemy, piled up and dusty boxes of mystery. Despite my occasional explosive moments of rage, alcoholism, or the odd magical accident involving Senator Crabbington, I hope and trust that most of you have at least some respect for me, be it militarily, or as a person who is capable of action rationally, despite my character flaws, which I will never deny I possess. It is in that spirit that I address you all today. I am, first and before most things, a survivor of the Fall of Quel'thalas. Most of those that I address have an academic understanding of what it is that I refer to, but few beyond Senator Dawnstrider have a more personal relationship with that awful event. I will not wax on the horrors of that event, but will instead focus on what came after. The Exile of the Quel'dorei. Wherein the remaining handful of the already small group of survivors who chose to reject the collective decision to siphon the mana from living beings were told to leave. Were cast out. Where bonds of brotherhood, fellowship, combat-experience, or family, were made meaningless in the face of the decision to purge Quel'thalas of those who would not fall in line. I as a person, and speaking for myself, will never forgive the Sin'dorei for that act. And while I cannot expect anyone to allow my personal feelings to dictate policy, I will instead implore those listening today to consider what that act meant. Consider what it means to stand by while your brethren, already shattered and haunted by the spectre of the undead, are sent out to die and wander the Plaguelands. Consider what it means to forsake your oaths to allies, oaths and pacts maintained over many centuries, for the sake of expediency. In the coming days, you as a body may be asked to vote on an alliance with such people. They may proclaim neutrality. They may detest the actions of their cousins. They did not stop them. And just as they did not stop them, just as the Sunreavers did not stop their comrade from helping destroy Theramore, they did not even manage to stop their King from betraying the Betrayer for service to the Legion. I will never let my guard fall against such a people, and I would urge you all to do the same. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you Senator Shadesong. The elf with the blue staff is next. Please state your name for our record. '''Cortana Coldstrider: Thank you, I am Cortana Coldstrider, I held the title of Magus when I wore the Arcane Eye... Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, the floor is yours. '''Cortana Coldstrider: As was stated prior.. there have been inexcusible actions taken in the years past since the Fall of our beloved Quel'thalas... the pain of such is not lost to me. Laeran Dawnstrike: Pardon, Chancellor. I have a slight allergy to horse shit. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Be silent, Dawnstrike. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''That is your first warning, Senator Dawnstrike. '''Cortana Coldstrider: My family was shattered by the events following, it was chaos that erupted, chaos brought from ages old Pride being broken apart in very short order... however... If we all continue to look at one another with bared teeth and unbridled fury, none but the real threats to us all benefit. We can choose to keep one another, Quel'dorei, and Sin'dorei, at sword point, eager for further acts of aggression and reprisal, or we can learn from the mistakes we've all made. There is so much to this world, and so much good that could be done if we chose to bury the hatred spurred by mistakes and misjudgment. Or, we can continue, until this world only knows of Elves, Blood or High, in tomes of history... Lost forever in a pointless, prideful blood feud. In closing, I beseech that we let it end... put down the knives and let the wounds heal... let us put our efforts not toward each other, but toward the true threats that face every living being on Azeroth. Thank you Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you Ms Coldstrider. Mister Fairwind was next. '''Hyrall Fairwind: don't know most of you here. I don't know your names, your past or where you come from. And you don't know mine or that of my companions. There has been bad blood between Sin'dorei and humans, too. Yet, when I was invited here, I did so with an open mind, despite the fact that I will always condemn those who took part in the butchery they endured. I was told this was a center of culture, of enlightenment. When among you, I feel that. I can tell it. Except for one individual whose behavior was similar to that of an infant and another who urges you to embark on a campaign of hatred. Look upon them. When you embrace violence, it often becomes the only solution. I will not tell you are they are unworthy, immature, weak, intellectually dishonest and a waste of our time. No. I will say the rest of you are worthy of our time. Laeran Dawnstrike: Point of order, the speaker is showing disrespect to members of the Senate. Zanbor Emerson: '''I would ask that all sides in this argument please refrain from insults. Please continue. '''Hyrall Fairwind: We will welcome each and every single one of you among us. If you need our aid, you WILL have it. If you need our steel, it's yours. If you need our wisdom, we will gladly share it. If you need a support, you can count on us. Except for them. I speak for the entirety of our order. They will receive no aid. They will receive only pity. Do they want to embrace their hatred and become part of their pettiness? That is acceptable. At this point, my only question is. Is our time being wasted? I urge you to restrain your peers from this waste of time. Similarly, I urge you to seek us out should you desire to give the spirit of cooperation a chance. When I came here, I did so with an open mind. I will NEVER forget the butchery inflicted upon the Sunreavers and should you forget, I will readily remind you. Nonetheless, I come here to work with you. Unlike... Vanidicus Alexander: '''Captain. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I didn't utter a word Mage-Commander, I'm not sure to what you're objecting. '''Hyrall Fairwind: The interruptions are becoming intense. Zanbor Emerson: '''Mister Fairwind has the floor. No one else should be speaking. '''Hyrall Fairwind: Thank you. As I was saying. The CRIME that was to MURDER the Sunreavers will never be overlooked. Ever. Yet, here we are, willing to cooperate with each and every one of you. In this spirit, I say, we are here, we will lend our aid. In this spirit I will also say this: When you need aid for the surgical removal of your enchanting rods from your asses, we will try to assist. Until then, Director Shadesong, I ask that you and your pet refrain from issuing threats as you take turns bent over your respective desks with your pants around your ankles. I know I speak for every Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei in this room when I say this: you are unfit to lick the soles of our shoes. To the rest of you: we appreciate you. Thank you for having us and forgive my crude words. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Icestrider is next. '''Andeven Icestrider: Firstly, please allow me to welcome you, our esteemed guests, to the Magical City of Dalaran. It is our pleasure to have you... Secondly, allow me to apologize for the behavior of my fellow senators... I look forward to hearing what you all have to say this evening, and I thank you for your patience. I would like to remind you all that you are government officials, and your actions reflect not only upon your own character, but the character of your fellow senators and the Kirin Tor as a whole. Regardless of our personal preferences and regardless of our dispositions, let it not be said that we do not treat our guests nor our enemies with anything but the grace and respect they deserve... That is all. Thank you for your time. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Alexander, you have the floor. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Now. I'm a mite confused here. I'm not sure if this is an appeal from th'blood elves to get back inta Dalaran, because I don' have that kinda authority t'weigh in on that. An' I'm not sure if this is all one big cry session where we all complain about what makes us sad. But what I do know is, that the actions of the few don't represent the many in all cases. I'm not exactly th'nicest man in the kingdoms, but I'm not gonna sit about holdin' grudges whilst our superiors run about worryin' about th' legion on Draenor an' what all of that means. i ain't sayin' that we should -forgive- th'sunreavers fer what's been done in the past...but I hold no such animosity fer a whole people. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Dawnstrike the floor is yours. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I've heard no motions fer Alliances or anything. How about we all jus' let'em get their bit in before we all go makin' such speeches. '''Vintagius Blushvine: Aye, please. Zanbor Emerson: '''Wait a second, Senator Dawnstrike. '''Laeran Dawnstrike: If I am forced to listen to their drivel, Commander, I am entitled to my piece. Vanidicus Alexander: '''That ye are. But if ye keep interuptin' folks with that attitude I'm gonna seal yer damn lips shut. '''Laeran Dawnstrike: If I am not permitted to speak, then I will simply depart from this session. The decision is yours, Chancellor. Zanbor Emerson: '''If the senate would like to vote on establishing a formal alliance, I am sure that can be arranged. However that would only happen if our guests indicate that they want that. You will be given your time to speak. Lady Dawnwarder is that something you wish to propose? '''Larrendias Dawnwarder: I would speak my own piece, with your recognition, Speaker. I do not mind waiting out the retort of our ... friend ... however, if that is your etiquette. Zanbor Emerson: '''Very well. Senator Dawnstrike please go ahead. '''Laeran Dawnstrike: I do not hate the Sin'dorei for their nature, for that is ours; we are of the same blood, spirit, and heritage. Were they to abandon the Horde and return to the company of the civilised races, I would gladly welcome them back to the fold. But to have them come to this place, this city where I was given refuge after being cast from the home I split my own blood to defend and enrich....to have them come hither, smirking, scoffing, and pretending they are anything less than supplicants... The Sunreavers deserved what they recieved. They betrayed our trust to the Horde, they delivered an artifact of dark power into the hands of the common enemy of life on this Azeroth. These guests pretend they have a commonality of suffering with us. They do not. We did not forsake the heritage of our ancestors by turning to fel magic, by turning to the arts of the enemy for the sake of -convenience-. Vintagius Blushvine: A point of clarification? Laeran Dawnstrike: No. We suffered withdrawal, we suffered exile, and they pretend they are just as wronged as us. So until the day these people come to us, on their knees, and -beg- both you and I for forgiveness for the crimes they have levied upon the Quel'dorei and the Kirin Tor...until they learn their place. Do not heed their words, for we do not need their aid. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Sinclair you had the floor next. Followed by Lady Dawnwarder. '''Vesiana Sinclair: I don't speak at these gatherings often. I've always been a woman of action more than of words. Many of you know this. I'll try to be brief. For starters, I would like to welcome -all- of our guests today. I appreciate seeing each of you here to voice your concerns and grace us with your presence. Second, I wish to apologize to our esteemed guests for the behavior of some of our members. Said persons do not speak on my behalf, or dare I say most of our behalves, and some of the things said are quite shameful. I think in the future I will look to baby murlocs for more propriety. I have been in the Kirin Tor for nearly a decade. I was born in this city. My parents died in this city. I was raised by a woman I never met because monsters destroyed my home, and years later more monsters destroyed my second home and killed my family. But THESE people are not THOSE monsters. It is disgraceful that even failed insinuations be made in that direction. Yes, some people DID betray us. And some of them paid for it. But not these people. And before we drag our time and energy in the muck some more, consider this: we have bigger fish to fry. We all know it. Any more time we waste on insults dishonors and endangers all, for pure, pettiness. Zanbor Emerson: '''And finally Lady Dawnwarder. The floor is yours. '''Larrendias Dawnwarder: Before I begin, Speaker, I must ask -- beyond what I have witnessed thus far, are there any behavioral protocols I should be aware of before proceeding with what I have to say? Zanbor Emerson: '''No not really. Just don't insult anyone directly. '''Larrendias Dawnwarder: Unsheathe your blade, Anniela. Step behind me, Anniela ... and hold the edge against my throat. We are not Horde. My Order served as a Chapter of the Argent Crusade ... and before it, as a sect of the Argent Dawn -- an institution with a strong, positive relationship with your city. In the time that I served as a commander among the Argents, I learned a great many thing about the races that inhabit our world ... Most profoundly among them, the strength of hatred ... and the strength of fear. We are not going to sit here and beg you to accept a hand offered in friendship. We will not prostrate ourselves like amusements before you. We came to this city to establish a bond, that we may collectively stand beside one another and address what future fates may come. Somehow, I go to sleep every night in the same garrison as the Sin'dorei who stand behind me. Somehow, I have not been murdered in my sleep yet. I understand that some of you lack the courage to trust ... but for the rest of you, I would ask only a simple question: can you afford to allow their cowardice to scorn a would-be ally, and friend? Can you allow their bigotry and intolerance to assert itself over the wisdom you collectively demonstrate? I will not ask for your friendship ... but I offer my own. If it is the will of your Speaker to move to a vote on that offering of friendship, I will happily second it. If you would rather not accept the hand we have offered, then I thank you all for your time, and we will be going shortly. Thank you, Speaker. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Are there any motions before the Senate tonight? Senator Alexander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Lady Dawnwarder, a clarification if ye will. '''Larrendias Dawnwarder: But of course. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Ya'll came all this way for somethin'. What is your purpose here in Dalaran? Since I feel as if I've been deafened by shoutin' that I might' have missed that. Lookin' fer an alliance? Can ye give me some specifics? Military? Diplomatic? Or somethin'. '''Larrendias Dawnwarder: Our Order exists solitarily to promote unity among the races of Azeroth that we may stand collectively against the threats that face this world -- paramount among them, the might of the Legion. We were heavily engaged throughout the entirety of the fighting in Tanaan, and in what I had personally come to know of Khadgar, I thought perhaps we would find likeminded friends among you. We are, first and foremost, a military order -- though we engage in trade relations with several entities, are highly interested in maintaining positive diplomatic ties, and in forging alliances that we believe will aid our collective ability to defend our world. Vanidicus Alexander: '''So, a military alliance then? Simple enough. Yer not horde an' Archmage Khadgar's been more lax on workin' with yer people. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Coulda started with that. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Icestrider? '''Andeven Icestrider: I motion to table a vote on the formalization of this alliance until next session. Zanbor Emerson: '''Any seconds? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Next session takes place during the Tournament of Ages. Good luck filling the Parlor. Zanbor Emerson: Perhaps in two weeks’ time? Andeven Icestrider: That would be amicable to me; I amend my motion. Zanbor Emerson: Any seconds to Senator Icestrider's motion? Vesiana Sinclair: I would like to second this. Give people more time to think about this clearly and not act in haste. Zanbor Emerson: Alright. All in favor say Aye. Opposed nay. The ayes have it. The ayes have it. The motion carries. A vote will be held in two weeks’ time in this chamber. There is no further business tonight. This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events